


The Paper Towel Dilemma

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Converastion, Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If there was anything Metal hated more than Sonic, it was shopping. And it wasn’t even for himself- Eggman had sent him to the mall to buy paper towels. Paper towels. It was as if the Internet did not exist to the man. Ten minutes at most. That, and money, is all it would take to buy paper towels online. But NO. Eggman had to send his greatest creation on a stupid shopping spree because he couldn’t be bothered to spend more than two seconds away from his blasted blueprints.~ Based on a conversation I saw between TheEnigmaMachine and another user on Deviantart.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Metal Sonic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous Fics, Metonic Cycle's Fanfics





	The Paper Towel Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a conversation I saw between TheEnigmaMachine and another user on Deviantart. Also, sorry if this fic is utter trash, but I'm tired. Anyways, bye-

If there was anything Metal hated more than Sonic, it was shopping. And it wasn’t even for himself- Eggman had sent him to the mall to buy paper towels. _Paper towels._ It was as if the Internet did not exist to the man. Ten minutes at most. That, and money, is all it would take to buy paper towels online. But NO. Eggman had to send his greatest creation on a stupid shopping spree because he couldn’t be bothered to spend more than two _seconds_ away from his blasted blueprints.

It was about halfway through his three hundredth recitation of his mental rant that Metal saw it. Sitting on a stand behind the glass barricade was a handbag. Its design was both efficient and pleasing to the eye. The robot approached the glass and peered inside, trying to see the price tag. He couldn’t.

Beeping in annoyance, Metal decided to go inside the actual store to get a better look.

He stepped in through the entrance and his digitised eyes widened ever so slightly at the contents of the shop. Bags of all different types and brands hung on hooks on all the walls. And there were several stands all throughout the shop with similar bags sitting on the shelves, just waiting for someone to take them home. Some of the bags were quite ugly, and others far too small for optimal usage. But there were several that appealed to the mechanical hedgehog.

A half an hour later, and Metal was walking awkwardly out of the store with seven different bags on his shoulders. “Please come again!” the shopkeeper called happily. The mech ignored them and made his way towards the shop where his master’s paper towels would be. And then his red eyes flicked to the left, spying a makeup shop exactly ten feet away. A lipstick stand could be seen through the entrance.

The Doctor’s towels were going to have to wait a little bit longer.

* * *

The door of Eggman’s laboratory whooshed open. The doctor himself had his back turned and was hunched over a set of plans he was currently drawing up for his latest soon-to-be-failure of a scheme.

“Your paper towels, doctor,” a familiar digitised voice announced.

“Ahh, Metal! You’re back!” Eggman kicked his chair around so he could face the robot in question. “Just in time for-” The doctor’s sentence was cut short when his eyes focused on Metal. The mech was currently shouldering seven handbags and had lipstick smeared on the lower half of his titanium snout. If Eggman didn't know any better, he would say it looked as if his creation had attempted to draw a mouth for himself using lipstick.“…” Metal pointed to the paper towels, which were now sitting on one of the other worktables in the room. Eggman glanced at them, relieved to see his creation really did get them as requested (realistically speaking, more like commanded). The mustached man then turned his attention back to Metal, staring at the lipstick. “Were you…” the words died in Eggman’s throat. He _ahem-_ ed awkwardly and then said, “That will be all, Metal.”

Metal nodded and then stepped out of the laboratory, no doubt intending on depositing his newly acquired handbags in his storage closet. Eggman stared at the now-shut door, and then looked back at the paper towels.

“… I think I need a drink.”

_The End~_


End file.
